Butterfly Days
Butterfly Days '(蝶の日; Chō no hi) is a Japanese slice-of-life, comedy, romance, school anime, created by DreamS. It started airing on August 10, 2013, and is currently being aired every Saturday. It is broadcasted by Fuji TV. The anime stars NeXus sub-leader Akimoto Miharu, Hana❀Emi's sub-leader Midorikawa Miharu, Polaris α leader Suzuki Eri, JupiNus' Aizawa Kenji and Takemura Junichiro as the main characters, as well as members of DreamS and HoshiBoshi Pro making cameos. Plot The drama chronicles the life of next-door neighbors and childhood enemies Nakahara Rian and Horiuchi Atsushi. From day one, Rian has never liked Atsushi, and always thought of him as a pest. Atsushi also thinks the same of Rian. The two are eternal rivals, always trying to beat each other in everything and are always causing commotion in their neighbourhood and local middle school. The drama focuses on how they help each other out, find their true feelings, and find their own happiness. Characters 'Main Characters *'Nakahara Rian ('中原リアン; voiced by Suzuki Eri) is a 15-year old girl who lives next door to her rival Horiuchi Atsushi. She hates him because he always wins in their challenges and is always cocky about it. Her personality is noisy, positive and full of confidence. She is currently a 3rd-year middle schooler. Her birthday is May 1. *'Horiuchi Atsushi ' (堀内敦; voiced by Aizawa Kenji) is a 15-year old boy who lives next door to his rival Nakahara Rian. He hates her because she's always nagging and annoying him to do challenges with her so that she can finally defeat him. It does show that he cares for her though. He is known to be full of himself. He is currently a 3rd-year middle schooler. His birthday is May 1. *'Yamauchi Azusa '(山内あずさ; voiced by Akimoto Miharu) is a 15-year old girl who lives across from her best friend, Nakahara Rian. She is known as the energetic type, always happy and positive. She enjoys watching Rian and Atsushi's challenges everyday from her bedroom window or in their classroom, and always teases them, especially since they have the same birthday. Her dream is to be an idol and model like her older sister. She is currently a 3rd-year middle schooler. Her birthday is April 3. *'Amano Kazuki' (天野一樹; voiced by Takemura Junichiro) is a 15-year old boy who lives next door to Azusa and across from his best friend Atsushi. He is known as the most normal boy out of the 6, being reliable and responsible. It is seen that he may have a slight crush on Azusa, since they are childhood best friends. He is currently a 3rd-year middle schooler. His birthday is May 3. *'Miyazawa Yurie' (宮沢百合絵; voiced by Midorikawa Miharu) is a 15-year old girl who lives on the other side of Rian. She is known as the most normal girl out of the 6, also being reliable and responsible (like Kazuki). She tries to stop Rian from doing the challenges because they are so bizarre that she may get hurt (and she could care less about Atsushi). She is currently a 3rd-year middle schooler. Her birthday is April 9. *'Takeuchi Jun ('竹内順; voiced by Sagami Taiki) is a 15-year old boy who moves into the house on the other side of Atsushi. He is known as the clumsy type, always saying the wrong things at the wrong times and tripping a lot. He has a crush on Rian, and goes head-on with Atsushi for her love. He is currently a 3rd-year middle schooler. His birthday is October 1. *'Takeuchi Jurina' (竹内珠理奈; voiced by Goto Mayu) is Jun's twin sister. She is known as the bossy type, always bossing around Azusa and Rian. She has a crush on Atsushi. She is currently a 3rd-year middle schooler. Her birthday is October 1. 'Main Characters' Siblings' *'Nakahara Rina' (中原莉奈; voiced by Sugiura Asuka) is Nakahara Rian's younger sister. She's always seen telling Rian and Atsushi to shut up because they're always causing a commotion outside of their houses. She is the typical younger sister who is easily annoyed, but cares for her older sister. She is also very pretty and popular at her middle school. She is also a model for a famous girl magazine. She is currently a 2nd-year middle schooler. Her birthday is June 28. *'Nakahara Rena' (中原玲奈; voiced by Fujiwara Hanako) is Nakahara Rian's older sister. She is the weirdest out of the 3 sisters. She does not care much for Rian's commotion. She is good friends with Yamauchi Tsumugi and Nakahara Rena, and is an idol and model for a famous girl magazine, alongside Tsumugi and Rena. The three form the idol group HoshiKiss. She is currently a 3rd-year high schooler. Her birthday is February 12. *'Nakahara Ren' (中原廉; voiced by Shinohara Yuudai) is Nakahara Rian's older brother. He is the second-born in the Nakahara family, and is the only son. He is good friends with Horiuchi Tatsuya and has a crush on Yamauchi Tsumugi (which often causes arguments between him and Rena). He is currently a 2nd-year high schooler. His birthday is July 2. *'Horiuchi Tatsuya' (堀内達也; voiced by Fujibayashi Yusuke) is Atsushi's older brother, and twin brother of Tomoko. He is always seen encouraging Atsushi to do the challenges because he finds them entertaining. He may also have a one-sided love for Yamauchi Tsumugi. He is currently a 3rd-year high schooler. His birthday is January 31. *'Horiuchi Tomoko' (堀内智子; voiced by Kimura Manami) is Atsushi's older sister, and twin sister of Yuichi. She is always seen sighing whenever Atsushi and Rian make a commotion outside their door. She is very pretty and is Nakahara Rina's role model. She is good friends with Yamauchi Tsumugi and Nakahara Rena, and is an idol and model for a famous girl magazine, alongside Tsumugi and Rena. The three form the idol group HoshiKiss. She is also very popular in her high school. She is currently a 3rd-year high schooler. Her birthday is January 31. *'Yamauchi Kakeru' (山内カケル; voiced by Akimoto Kureno) is Azusa's younger brother. He is always seen enjoying Rian's and Atsushi's challenges alongside Azusa, often cheering on Atsushi whilst Azusa is cheering on Rian, often causing arguments between the two siblings. He is rivals with Nakahara Rina, but seems to have a slight crush on her. He and Azusa are often mistaken as a couple, causing them both to go "with this kid?! Is that a joke?! We're siblings!" in sync, since they look nothing alike (since his original hair color is black but he dyed it orange for the fun of it). He is currently a 2nd-year middle schooler. His birthday is June 12. *'Yamauchi Tsumugi '(山内紬; voiced by Akimoto Yumi) is Azusa's older sister. She is always seen with Horiuchi Tomoko and Nakahara Rena, since they are best friends. She is good friends with Yamauchi Tsumugi and Nakahara Rena, and is an idol and model for a famous girl magazine, alongside Tsumugi and Rena. The three form the idol group HoshiKiss. She is also very popular in her high school. She is currently a 3rd-year high schooler. Her birthday is January 7. *'Miyazawa Miori '(宮沢美織; voiced by Watanabe Kimiko) is Yurie's younger sister. She has a big crush on Yamauchi Kakeru, and is always chasing him around. She is currently a 2nd-year middle schooler. Her birthday is December 16. *'Amano Miku '(天野ミク; voiced by Kotobuki Kana) is Kazuki's younger sister. She also has a big crush on Kakeru and also chases him around, often fighting with Miori for Kakeru's affection. She is a currently a 2nd-year middle schooler. Her birthday is September 2. *'Horiuchi Chisa '(堀内千紗; voiced by Nagase Mirei) is the Horiuchi's youngest child, and the younger sister of Atsushi, Tatsuya and Tomoko. She loves Rian and hopes that "Rianii" and "Atsunii" get together. She is a 1st-year middle schooler. She is the only younger sibling who is not in love with Kakeru, but tends to tease him. She loves drawing manga (shockingly and surprisingly, yaoi), and is an aspiring manga author. Her birthday is November 25. 'Supporting Characters' *'Takamura Yuu' (高村優; voiced by Yamagata Ryuu) *'Uehara Ryota' (植原良太; voiced by Nakajima Haru) *'Ogura Airi' (小倉愛理; voiced by Matsumoto Yuuka) *'Nishiwaki Yuichi' (西脇裕一; voiced by Nagase Ren) *'Yoshioka Nanako' (吉岡奈々子; voiced by Fujiwara Kumiko) *'Ichihara Emiri' (市原えみり; voiced by Murakami Ume) *'Fujioka Yukari' (藤岡ゆかり; voiced by Kosuga Kirino) *'Akiyama Haruhi' (秋山ハルヒ; voiced by Asakawa Sakura) *'Motomiya Ayano ' (元宮彩乃; voiced by Satou Miki) 'Guest Characters ' *'Dearly Stars' **'Kisaragi Yuri' (如月ゆり; voiced by Suzuki Eri) **'Mizutani Risa' (水谷りさ; voiced by Akimoto Miharu) **'Akizuki Suzuna' (秋月鈴菜; voiced by Fujimoto Emi) **'Miura Karin '(三浦かりん; voiced by Aisaka Minori) *'GalaXy' **'Kinoshita Nanase' (木下七瀬; voiced by Matsumoto Yuuka) **'Tsubaki Mariko' (椿真理子; voiced by Murakami Ume) **'Kitamura Suzu' (北村珠洲; voiced by Satou Miki) **'Hiiragi Mana' (柊真奈; voiced by Takahashi Rie) *'JupiNus' **'Otsuka Sora ' (大塚そら; voiced by Uehara Takeo) **'Fujisaki Tomoe' (藤崎トモエ; voiced by Ogawa Raikou) **'Saotome Takumi ' (早乙女匠; voiced by Shinohara Yuudai) **'Sakurai Kou ' (櫻井コウ; voiced by Aizawa Kenji) Anime The first opening song is "Love Shitai!" by Midorikawa Miharu, Akimoto Miharu, Suzuki Eri, Goto Mayu and Sugiura Asuka. The first ending song is "Go To Heart Edge" by Aizawa Kenji, Hagesawa Junichiro and Sagami Taiki. Each main character will sing a character song. , Category:2013 Dramas Category:DreamS Dramas Category:Romance Dramas Category:Slice-of-Life Dramas Category:Comedy Dramas Category:School Dramas